Fairy Wings
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: When Lisbon woke, she expected another day at the office, nothing too out of the ordinary but that wasn't what she got....Written for the November Challenge: NONSENSE


**Disclaimer: Well I still don't own anything. Wait, not entirely true, I have season 1 on DVD but that's it. :D**

**A/N: This is my little addition to the November Challenge on jello-forever. The challenge is Nonsense and trust me..this is full of it. :) **

**I finished this two days ago and FF wouldn't let me upload it. Dumb. Anyway enjoy what my mind came up with. It's short and rather pointless but meh. :D**

Clouds over cast the sun leaving a darkened gray tint to the world. The threat of rain or storms impending but that wasn't the only thing that caught Lisbon's attention as she headed into work. There were several strange things that she noticed, things she knew weren't normal. For instance Rigsby was dressed in his usual attire but with a Mickey Mouse tie that threw his whole professional look out the window. That wouldn't have seemed so odd but she knew he'd never worn a tie like that before, at least not that she had noticed and she would have noticed. At first she didn't say anything - maybe it was his way of dealing with something - but when she walked by the bullpen she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Stopping in the doorway, she eyed the scene in front of her with disbelief. She wanted to laugh, but she also wanted to find out what the hell was going on. Sitting at his desk, minding his own business was Cho. Nothing odd there, but what was resting on top of his head had Lisbon wondering if he'd lost a bet or his mind.

"Cho, why are you wearing pink bunny ears?" It was a valid question, considering they were supposed to be state agents. He looked towards her, the poker face never faltering.

"I'm not." Rigsby walked by her with a cup of coffee in hand and acted as if everything was perfectly normal. Jane was lying on his couch, reading something and didn't seem to be concerned about it either.

"Uh, yes you are." Never missing a beat, and without cracking a smile he dished out another priceless yet confusing line.

"I'm not wearing bunny ears. Anyone with eyes can clearly see that I'm wearing a Santa suit." Again, no one stifled a laugh, no one acted like this was an odd occurrence and Lisbon was completely dumbfounded. Stunned into silence, she didn't say anything else, she just stood there with a look of puzzlement on her face. Cho was not wearing a Santa suit, they were pink fluffy bunny ears paired with his usual work attire. There wasn't a scrap of red cloth anywhere near him. Confused didn't even begin to explain what she felt. She couldn't understand why Jane and Rigsby acted like this was a normal day at the office.

"Good Morning." Thankful for the new addition to the room, someone sensible, Lisbon turned to face Van Pelt. She was ready to start screaming at someone to please tell her why Rigsby was wearing a Mickey Mouse tie and why Cho was donning a pair of bunny ears. Except when she turned to face the younger woman she froze, because the one she thought would be the bringer of reason was wearing a red cape.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean Boss?" Van Pelt looked just as unfazed as the rest of the team. By now Lisbon was definitely past them playing dumb. Her eyes searched the room once again, Cho in bunny ears, Grace wearing a cape, Rigsby wearing that Mickey Mouse tie and now she noticed his socks matched, and Jane...wait that was it, Jane. Why hadn't she thought of that sooner?

"Jane! What the hell did you do to my agents?"

"Why is it always my fault?" Lisbon stared at him - looking rather shocked that he even had to ask that question - as he slowly sat up. Now she knew he was behind this. With him lying down, she hadn't been able to see anything wrong with his outfit but now she saw the green shiny fairy wings that unfolded.

"I'm going to go to my office now, when I get back everything is going to be back to normal. Yes? Minelli would not be happy to learn..."

"What wouldn't I be happy about?" Her shoulder's stiffened as she silently cursed herself for her teams behavior. How the hell was she going to explain this one away? Her eyes screwed shut as she let out a heavy breath and slowly turned around. Opening them again she was met with...a bumble bee? Her boss with those dangling bumble bee antenna on top of his head. Had she missed a memo or something? Was this dress like a little kid day?

"I'm gonna be in my office..." Stepping around Super Girl and Jane the...whatever the hell he was supposed to be, she headed for the nice and quiet confines of her office. No Cho with fluffy bunny ears who was convinced he was wearing a Santa suit, no Van Pelt with a cape, no Rigsby and his Disney themed tie and socks, no Jane and those stupid wings and no bumble bee Minelli. It was official, she really was the only sane one. Or maybe she'd gone insane and this was all some weird delusion her mind had conjured up. Dropping down into her chair with a huff, she leaned her head forward until it met the desk with a soft thump.

* * *

The team watched as Lisbon walked away, small grins playing at their lips. Even Minelli seemed to be enjoying himself. As soon as she was out of sight they were taking off the odd clothing and costume pieces, well all except for Jane. He kept his wings while the others checked their watches and discussed the plan. The one he'd come up with and suckered everyone into. Phase two was about to commence.

"It took her seventeen minutes from when she first saw Rigsby to pin it on you, Jane. Minelli wins." Cho was putting the bunny ears in one of the drawers on his desk while relaying information that Jane had already figured out in his head. He wasn't entirely sure why Minelli had even agreed to go along with such a childish game but he was glad he'd managed to get him in on it. It made everything fall into place so much easier.

"Good thinking Cho. Pretending to be convinced you were in a Santa suit. Priceless." Jane found it amusing how the team all grumbled and handed the older man the hundred dollars they owed him, while he put his second act into motion. If he was right then Lisbon had probably lain her head down on her desk contemplating what was wrong with everyone and as tired as she had been he figured she'd doze off in just minutes. Not for long but just long enough that she'd question herself. She really was rather predictable sometimes. Taking the wings off, he stuffed them under one of the cushions on his couch and made sure the rest of the team had hidden all signs of their escapades. As soon as Rigsby changed his tie and socks he smiled and plopped back down on the brown leather. This was perfect. Childish and pointless, complete nonsense but yet perfect. Toying with Lisbon was just too much fun.

Before he let himself forget, Jane made the rest of the team even Minelli swear to act as if nothing had happened for the rest of the day. No one asked why, they all figured he had something else planned. They were right, he definitely had something else planned. He knew the way Lisbon's mind worked, she'd be confused and think everything had all been a dream.

When she came stumbling out of her office not even an hour later with a dazed look on her face, he knew he was right. She looked around, checking her team and Jane. They all sent her innocent looks and watched with straight faces as she searched for anything out of the ordinary. It was a good thing they hid all the evidence.

"Where's Cho's bunny ears?" Feigning looks of confusion the team turned to each other and then back to her. Jane masked a smile and donned a concerned expression.

"Are you okay Lisbon?" He spoke in soft soothing tones hoping she wouldn't see right through their little act.

"Cho doesn't have bunny ears. Grace isn't wearing a cape and you don't have wings. Rigsby's tie isn't Mickey Mouse. Minelli's not a bumble bee?"

"Lisbon what are you talking about? No one had bunny ears and I assure you I don't have wings." The words she said next proved Jane's theory.

"I think I had the strangest dream...one of those where you aren't really asleep but you are and it all seems so real." No one told her any different and for the rest of the day she believed she'd dreamt the whole scene. Jane was ecstatic with his victory. Although when she found out the truth she'd probably kill him.

* * *

Lisbon had been replaying her dream in her head all day. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real but there were no signs of anything indicating that it had happened. She couldn't believe she would dream something that crazy. Jane could be lying about it, but would her team, her boss, really pull a prank like that? She didn't think they would. It didn't really matter, they'd worked all day without any mishaps. Nothing leading her to believe that it had indeed happened. No bunny ears or capes that she could see sticking out from anywhere so she'd figured that it probably had been a dream. A very vivid one.

"Hey Lisbon." Jane's voice interrupted her thoughts but she didn't bother looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey."

"Brought you some coffee, you should head home." A mug appeared in front of her, blocking the work she'd been trying to get done. Pointless really because all she could think of was Cho in those damn bunny ears and how hot Jane had looked wearing green fairy wings. It was an odd thought, she knew that but those stupid things wouldn't leave her mind alone. Only Jane could make fairy wings seem sexy. "So what happened in this dream of yours?"

"Nothing. It was just weird that's all." She didn't know why he was curious and she didn't want to look at him because she knew he could tell she was trying to deflect.

"Hm. Maybe those green fairy wings and pink fluffy bunny ears mean something." Her head snapped up in surprise when he mentioned specifics.

"I never said they were gree..." Lisbon let her sentence fade into thin air when she saw the man leaning over her desk. He was entirely too close for comfort and sporting a pair of green shiny wings. It hadn't been a dream, her team had played her. She couldn't believe this. Jane, yes, he always pulled stupid stuff and tricked people but her team? Her boss? "You son of a..."

"Ah ah, that's not nice." Shoving his shoulder rather forcefully only made him all the more determined. Lisbon forgot about the work resting atop her desk as he leaned in even closer. "Cho made a rather handsome bunny don't you think?"

"I think you and the rest of the team are in big trouble." His sparkling eyes and bright smile lit up the dim interior of her office, making her wonder if tonight her dreams would consist of him in nothing but those stupid wings.

"Well that's not entirely fair, Minelli was in on it too."

"And yet I somehow know it was your idea." Despite wanting to whack him upside the head, Lisbon found herself smiling. This was childish and impractical but still somewhat amusing, even though the joke had been on her.

"I'll make it up to you." With those final words he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, stunning her into silence until he left the office. She was just as confused as she had been that morning but she had an answer to her question. She would definitely be dreaming of him in nothing but those damn wings.

**a/n: I actually had a dream like this....don't judge me it was the Tylenol PM's fault. This was complete nonsense but oh so fun to write. For some reason when I read the prompt I just got a picture in my head of Cho wearing bunny ears. Now it's in your head too, you're welcome! :)**


End file.
